Winter the Symphony
by ArsMorendi
Summary: KakaSasu OrochiSasu. Yaoi smut.Sasuke couldn't sleep. Ever since he was told to stay with Kakashi it became more and more intolerable...


Disclaimer: screw away Munky!

Munky: She's poor and far too cruddy a writer to own anything, she doesn't even own me.

…Damn straight!

An: Just another fic of meaningless smut with no plot, nothing unusual. Also, please don't question the title, it makes no sense to me either it just seemed to 'fit'.

Pairing: Kakashi X Sasuke

Winter the Symphony 

Sasuke couldn't sleep. Ever since he was told to stay with Kakashi it became more and more intolerable. Frequent dreams found their way of tormenting him, except they weren't dreams; they were memories and constant reminders. Memories of how he found the Uchiha clan dead, memories of how he joined Orochimaru's force, memories of being beaten into submission stripped naked…he would wince at that. Sasuke would deny to himself that any of this ever happened, that he was strong that he would get his vengeance…one day.

That's what he thought when he couldn't sleep, when he woke up with the images planted in his head, when he woke up with a tongue in his ear and a pounding between his thighs. That he was strong and that it would surpass. But this time it was the threshold.

Kakashi woke up silently as light entered his room. He turned over keeping his eyes tightly shut as he felt Sasuke's presence move. Kakashi nearly shot up as he felt a weight climb into his bed. He felt Sasuke's cold skin brush against his own; he was pleasantly surprised that Sasuke hadn't come to ambush him in the middle of the night. Sasuke tightly nuzzled Kakashi's chest forcing his way into his arms. Kakashi paused and planted a kiss on the young Uchiha's head as though he was still just a child. Sasuke felt safer now.

_Silhouettes danced on the red walls. There was a pathetic scream and voices echoing all around. A dark haired Asian boy props himself against a wall panting and clinging to a hanging. He closes his eyes trying to imagine he isn't here; this isn't real, because he really doesn't feel like he's here. Numb. Feeling a bitter finger cross his body he shivers and prepares himself for another attack. Grabbing away at his hair he is forced onto his knees and met with Orochimaru's throbbing arousal. He is forced to suck firmly and slow, raking his nails into his thigh and teeth along the member. Sasuke bites back from gagging and gives a long hard pull swallowing the contents of his mouth and throwing his body to the ground. _

Sasuke didn't remember anything after that. He knocked himself out on the solid floor. He did this on purpose, perhaps they used him after that too, but Sasuke didn't care. From the looks Sasuke was receiving off Kakashi he determined that he was concerned. Sasuke had been daydreaming a bit today which was very unlike him and coupled with last night's behaviour it was more than obvious that something was wrong.

That night Kakashi didn't bother questioning Sasuke's cold sweat and throbbing member when he entered his bed again. He accepted it. Sasuke nuzzled Kakashi's neck now, slowly moving to place a kiss onto his hidden lips, he felt warm soft skin pressing back. Sasuke drew deeper prying Kakashi's mouth open and feeling his warm tongue dance in his. Kakashi slowly got up in a dominative position, holding the edge of Sasuke's thigh softly he moved in for another kiss. This one was forceful; Sasuke pulled Kakashi's head down tangling pale fingers in his hair. He gasped when Kakashi rubbed against his arousal. In response to this Kakashi's eyes smiled and ran a hand through Sasuke's legs. Gently Sasuke's boxers where removed along with his shirt over his head. He tried to force under Kakashi's vest but Kakashi's forceful hand stopped him. Kakashi removed it himself and allowed Sasuke to caress the many battle scars he had acquired over the years; running his smooth delicate hand over the throbbing flesh. Sasuke's wandering hand stopped at Kakashi's pants; he slowly pressed at his hard member and untied them.

Fluently Kakashi pressed a finger into Sasuke's opening, lovingly caressing and drawing out at the tender flesh he entered another. Sasuke attempted to conceal a moan but failed miserably as he rocked his hips forwards. Deciding that that was enough, Kakashi withdrew making Sasuke feel empty. Pausing Kakashi raked a hand across Sasuke's member and entered him. If Sasuke had tried to conceal that moan he didn't do it very well, as he thrust Kakashi deeper inside of him feeling his legs balance on Kakashi's shoulders. Sasuke gritted his teeth and clung to the bed in nostalgic pain. Kakashi pushed forward neatly, Sasuke felt a throbbing move up his entire body. He gasped thrusting forward as Kakashi began rocking back and forth rhythmically. He felt his whole body begin to enjoy the pain, except now it wasn't pain, he wasn't struggling. Kakashi was so calm with him knowing the precise moments to touch him to make Sasuke feel he really needed Kakashi. He stroked his member with his palm, gave a last thrust and both climaxed. Drenched in each other's seed Sasuke threw a innocent kiss at Kakashi's lips. He smiled and nuzzled Kakashi's chest once more. Now he was convinced he'd sleep.

Owari


End file.
